Oftentimes, users select a plurality of different digital images as part of content creation, such as to create a pamphlet, presentation, and so forth. These different digital images, however, may lack consistency in colors used as part of the images. This may cause these digital images, when viewed together, to look disjointed and lack aesthetic appeal.
One conventional technique that is used to address this lack of consistency involves manual selection of the digital images by the user in a manner that addresses color consistency. A user creating a webpage for an outdoor company, for instance, may be forced to select from digital images having similar shades of green. This may cause this user to forgo other images that might otherwise be desirable and even superior to selected images but for a lack of this color consistency.
In another conventional example, the user may manually use image editing functionality to change the colors within the image. As such, this may be resource intensive, tedious, and required detailed image editing knowledge on the part of the user. Conventional techniques have subsequently been developed to provide automatic color consistency to digital images. However, these conventional techniques typically result in overuse of similar colors and discourage use of dissimilar colors causing the images to appear “washed out.” For example, an image having a red door surrounded by green foliage, when processed using conventional techniques for color consistency with other images having green foliage, results in recoloring of the door from red to green. Thus, this may appear unnatural to the user and run counter to the user's desire in including that image, e.g., for contrast by having the door “stand out” from other colors in the image.